bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gustavo Rocqué
Gustavo Rocque''' 'is a worldwide producer who met the guys in Minnesota and offered Kendall a chance to come to Hollywood with him, and Kendall convinces him to bring the others too. He hasn't had a hit in nine years, and the boys are his ticket back on top. Personality Gustavo's birthplace and background are both unknown, though in "Big Time Terror" Kelly informs the boys that he did not have fun or play games as a child. He can't stand James Diamond for some reason, stating that he reminds him of Matthew McConauhey. He often refers to the boys as "dogs." He also has anger management issues, and in "Big Time Terror" he is shown yelling in his sleep. Sometimes, he gets so angry, he once caused an earthquake on a scale of 0.0. Although he is seen to mostly be angry, he is kind-hearted to animals and seems to get along with them more than people. Gustavo's blood pressure is always going up when he's annoyed, especially with Kendall. He has a hard time admiting that the boys are his good luck charms, that he is proud of them and that he likes them. Gustavo may seem angry or have a frown on his face but inside he deeply cares for the boys. Gustavo may call the boys "dogs" because they are loyal or because he said he can turn a dog into a pop star. Also because he wanted the boys back and said they taught him loyalty, friendship, and family. Gustavo usually has a hard time with the boys, but he seems to get along more with Logan than any of the others. It is also shown the only family members he knows of Big Time Rush is Kendall's mom and sister,Carlos's dad, and some others. He and Kelly are very close and have a good friendship. She usually goes along with Gustavo's schemes and plans. In Big Time Concert, Kendall said that Gustavo is loud, mean, obnoxious, self-absorbed, and unattractive. His behavior is the reason Kendall made up The Giant Turd Song. Because he is infact a giant turd. Gustavo once called the boys "monkeys" which then Logan replied "I thought we were dogs", and Gustavo corrected "You're monkey-dogs!". In Big Time Concert, he said that he's not good at good byes. Enemies *Hawk *The Community Service Police *Matthew McConaughey *Nicole Scherzinger *Hollywood hotels *Angry Belgians *Pool citizens *Hollywood hotel managers *Wayne Wayne Trivia *The first time Logan met Gustavo (at the audition) Logan said that Gustavo is Satan with bug eye sunglasses. *Kendall first referred Gustavo as The Giant Turd Producer. *He loves his mansion, which has a recording studio, an alligator, a tropical excotic cat, a fridge full of pudding, a media room, and a $40,000 couch. *In Big Time Songwriters, he called himself "The Lone Wolf" and it is shown that he has a dart board that points to the title of his new song. *He once yelled so loud, it caused a 3.1 magnitude earthquake Quote *"I can turn dogs into pop stars!" *Gustavo (to Logan) : "Come back here! I know some bad words and I want to use them on you!" *''DOGS Other Sources *Big Time Rush Official Site: About Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters